Every Girls Dream
by KawaiiOnigiriX3
Summary: I Mean Its Every Girls Dream To Go To The Ball And Dance With The Guy She Loves Right? Too Bad That Dream Doesnt Come True For Everyone...Or Does it? Cobaltshipping JohanXRei


Hey Everyone! This is my first Gx Fanfic! Its a Cobaltshipping One-Shot Featuring JohanxRei/JessexBlair! It might not be a popular couple but i like it.

This is based on Meg Cabot's Mediator Short Story "Every Girls Dream" . Sorry if the characters are OOC i tried to keep them in character x.x

I used the japanese names here is a key in case you dont know:

Rei Saotome – Blair Flannigan

Judai Yuki – Jaden Yuki

Sho Marufuji – Syrus Truesdale

Ryo Marufuji – Zane Truesdale

Asuka Tenjouin – Alexis Rhodes

Johan Anderson – Jesse Anderson

Ayumi and Seiji are not from the actual show

-Normal-

_'Rei's Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx! (If i did i wouldnt be writing fanfics now would i?)

* * *

Every Gx Girls Dream

_There she was, in a long red and white spaghetti strap dress with a rose wrist corsage, moonlight illuminating her purple-blue hair. The brown haired boy's arms encircling her waist, he leaned down and gently whispered her name "Rei". She could feel his breath soft against her cheek as he whispered in her ear "Rei…"_

"…Ei…Rei…REI!" she snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Um I said there's something wrong with these fruit tarts"

Rei tore her gaze from the twirling couples before her and looked down. Standing beside her was a cyan haired boy with glasses, holding a tray of pastries.

"Asuka is kinda mad" Sho Marufuji said "She says they look deformed or something"

Asuka was right, the fruit tarts WERE deformed. Rei willingly signed up for the dance committee, only to be stuck with a lot of things to do. She was busy decorating that she forgot about them in the kitchen and had to quickly put them together in 5 minutes. And the result of her rushed efforts? Deformed fruit tarts. Not that she cared. Considering the fact that she was the only girl in the duel academy who had not been asked to this dance because the guy she liked asked another girl. And that girl was Asuka. So why should she care if Asuka didn't like the stupid refreshments?! '_Oh all right! I do care!' _Rei thought.

"Rei!" Asuka Tenjouin came stalking up. Her blue evening gown glittered in the moonlight that shone down on the obelisk dorms courtyard with a fountain."Do you really think people will eat those?!" there was a hint of irritation in her voice. Rei looked down at the pastries, which were supposed to be little cakes with glazed fruit and whipped cream but looked more like blobs of jelly that drowned the cakes.

"Are there anymore fruit tarts, or are these the last batch?" Rei asked Sho.

"Um…" he looked nervously at Asuka, who was probably the prettiest girl in the academy. "There should be more"

"Alright" Rei took the tray from him. She turned to Asuka "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, go back to your date"

Asuka's date, Judai , stood by a plant. He may not be the most handsome guy at the academy but he looked cute in a tux. Judai and Asuka knew each other longer than she did so it was not a surprise that he asked her. _'But still' _she thought '_I want to be the one dancing in his arms'. _Rei forced a smile on her face and whisked the offending pastries back to the Obelisk dorm's kitchen. She walked in and glanced at her reflection in the chrome fridge. She liked her dress, her mom sent it to her along with a corsage from her dad. It wasn't until she looked closer that she saw that she wasn't alone. There was a reflection of another person. She spun around to face him.

"Johan!" she asked surprised "what are you doing here?!" She almost dropped the tray of fruit tarts. Johan caught it and set it gently on the counter.

"Hey there Rei" He smiled "Nice to see you too" There was something about his smile. Whenever she saw it, her heart beat sped up. Because even with his untamable teal hair he was still one of the cutest guys she's ever seen. And she's seen a lot of guys. She did disguise herself as a boy and stayed at the Osiris boy's dormitory after all. But unlike most girls, the guys she liked didn't return her feelings. One was flattered but still said no. The other was dancing with another girl as they spoke. _'But hey I can dream can't I?'_

"I happen to be really busy right now"

"I can see that" he said

"I'm serious!" she said "I can't talk right now, I am in charge of making this night memorable for the people out there"

Johan leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest.

"Them" he nodded at the ballroom "But not you?"

"Well I'm here because I'm a part of the committee" she shrugged stating the obvious. She didn't want to tell him that nobody asked her.

"So you're not going to dance?" he asked. She froze, there was a fresh new batch of undeformed fruit tarts in her hand.

"Dancing?" she fought hard not to blush. '_Don't get your hopes up! He isn't asking you to dance with him!!'_ An image of her dancing with Johan filled her mind.

"Yea, dancing" Johan said interrupting her thoughts "don't you get bored refilling snacks the entire night?"

She wondered how she was going to reply. She didn't get a chance to, because before she could say a word a girl strolled into the kitchen.

"Seji?" she called "Seiji, are you in here?".

Rei's jaw dropped. She would have recognized her bright orange hair anywhere. The girls name was Ayumi, aside from being nice, she had a reputation for being, well, clingy.

"Uh oh" Rei said

Ayumi, hearing Rei's voice turned to her. Ayumi's face looked relieved as she saw Johan and Rei.

"Hello" she said politely "Have you seen my boyfriend seiji? He was supposed to be my date tonight, only he never showed up to pick me up. I wonder if he forgot"

Rei and Johan exchanged glances. His was unreadable. Rei however, blanched. Ayumi was standing in the doorway separating the kitchen and the ballroom. Right behind her Seiji and another girl were dancing.

"Ayumi" Rei put the tray of fruit tarts down. "Seiji didn't forget about the dance"

Ayumi looked confused "It must have slipped his mind, tonight is the winter ball!"

"I know" Rei Said "Seiji is here"

Ayumi's face lit up "why didn't you say so? Where is he? I've got to find him!" she turned to around to rush out of the kitchen when Rei grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Seiji's here, Ayumi" Rei told her "But… he's with someone else"

"What?" she said in disbelief. "That's impossible! He asked me months ago! Even though we haven't talked in a long time he still wouldn't forget!"

"What was the last thing he said to you?"

"That it was time to split up and go our separate ways. But that was just when we were going back to our separate dorms!"

"I don't think that 's what he meant" Rei said solemnly "Ayumi, He was breaking up with you"

Ayumi shook her head furiously, tears were starting to fill her eyes "No! That's ridiculous! He said he loves me! He wouldn't do that!"

"He may have said that but he's out there whirling another girl around the dance floor" Rei pointed out. "Ayumi I'm sorry but when he said split up, he meant that he wanted to end his relationship with you". Rei saw the horror spread across Ayumi's face as her words sunk in. And that's when she lost it. Can you blame her? She finally kept a long lasting relationship and well, now it was gone.

"NO!" she screamed, she wrenched out of Rei's grasp, Rei could see the fury burning in her eyes "YOUR LYING! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Rei reached for her but Ayumi slapped her hand away. "YOU JUST JEALOUS!" she screamed again. Rei was glad the kitchen door was closed "JEALOUS OF ME!" and then Ayumi slammed her fists on the tray of fruit tarts, and they went flying. Those weren't the deformed fruit tarts either.

"STOP!" Rei shouted, she seized Ayumi by both of her wrists. Ayumi kicked her. Rei flinched and then grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "It is over between you and seiji!" Rei said "Do you hear me? O-V-E-R, OVER! It may not seem fair but that's how life is! I wish you could have gone with him! I know it's every girl's dreams to go to the ball and dance with the guy she loves! But Ayumi, Seiji has moved on, I know it hurts but you need to do the same!"

Ayumi stopped fighting back, taking in Rei's words. She slumped against Rei.

"He really did break up with me didn't he?" She murmured. Rei took her to the restroom to wash her face. Rei headed back to the kitchen. Johan, who Rei forgot was even there, was grinning.

"Its every girls dream to dance with the guy she loves?" he echoed. His eyebrows were raised. Rei's face turned red.

"Don't even go there!" she opened a box of cookies from the pantry and dumped them on a new tray. "Excuse me!" Johan moved out of the way as she stormed past him. She found Sho and shoved the tray of cookies at him.

"Rei these aren't fruit tarts" he said

"I know, there aren't any left"

"But I thought there was a whole—"

"Not anymore" she said quickly because she saw Asuka scowling at her from over Judai's shoulder. She turned around and walked out into the courtyard. She sighed. Frankly she was tired. Tired of smiling and acting like everything was ok, when it wasn't. Johan strolled out into the courtyard and stood next to her.

"You never answered my question" he said softly "Are you not going to dance?"

She could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Um" she said trying not to stammer "w-well I'm not a good dancer plus you can barely hear the music" she babbled. Johan smiled and shook his head.

"That's fine" he held out his hand to her. She took it.

And then his arms encircled her waist, his breath was soft against her cheek as he gently whispered her name "Rei. Rei…"

~The End~

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!

Luv, Onigiri-chan


End file.
